1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having improved display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. Flat panel technologies include liquid crystal display (LCD), field emission display (FED), plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting diode display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting diode display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
An OLED display includes a plurality of pixels arranged at the intersections of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines in a matrix. The pixels generally include OLEDs and pixel circuits for controlling the amount of current that flows to them. The pixels generate voltages corresponding to data signals and supply corresponding currents to the OLEDs. Thus, light is produced with brightness corresponding to the data signals.
One significant disadvantage of OLED technology is that the diodes deteriorate over time such that the brightness for a given emission time and amount of current changes. Here, the amount of current is determined by data (that is, gray levels) so that the degree of OLED deterioration varies from pixel to pixel and overall display quality degrades.